


[Podfic] Carved

by dodificus



Series: Staccato [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't sleep. Hannibal comes over for a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Carved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915382) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



**Length:** 31:27  
**File Size:** 36MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4g3ueg7lhi3p1vp/Carved.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015012704.zip)

 

The end is nigh, folks, one more to go in this series:O


End file.
